


First Impressions

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is impressed by Haldir but not everyone thinks this is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of it and I just play in his world.   
> Title: First Impressions   
> Author: Jade   
> Email: bc.cougarj@gmail.com   
> Rating: NC-17   
> Pairing: Haldir/Thranduil   
> Warning: Sex, angst, slash.   
> Summary: Thranduil is impressed by Haldir but not everyone thinks this is a good thing.
> 
> Written for Heeroluva for the 2012 My Slashy Valentine Exchange

Thranduil was not known for having patience and this fact was quite clear on the journey to Lorien. Taking only with a few of his best guards, Thranduil had hoped to arrive as soon as possible. Things had not gone as planned when the weather turned bad, followed by having to deal with a small band of orcs. By the time they did arrive at Lorien’s borders, Thranduil was tired, sore and irritated.

“Why exactly did I agree to this?” Thranduil asked one of his guards, who wisely remained silent. “I should have made Celeborn come to Mirkwood instead.”

“We are being watched,” one of the guards commented “from within the trees.”

“Of course we are,” Thranduil hissed his reply. “They have been watching since we entered the forest.”

Pulling his horse to a stop, the king waited until one of the Lorien’s wardens would come to meet them. It was years since his last visit to the golden wood, yet he knew they would not be permitted to go further. He did not expect to suddenly be facing three wardens at once.

“You are to leave your horses here and follow me,” the warden told them. “I will show you where you can rest for the night. You will be escorted to see Lord Celeborn in the morning.”

“I would prefer to meet with him now,” Thranduil replied. He dismounted his horse and now stood directly in front of the warden. 

“That will not be an option,” the elf replied “I cannot let you continue on your own nor can I spare any of my unit to escort you until the morning.”

There were few that would deny Thranduil what he wanted and even less when his glare was directed at them, as it now was towards the warden.

“Your talan for the night is this way,” the warden said. He turned away from the glaring king and started down the path toward the area they would be staying. With his back towards the Mirkwood elves, they could not see the grin he gave the two wardens as he passed them.

“He has lost his mind to be speaking to a king in such a way,” the youngest of the three wardens said.

“You know how our brother is, Rumil,” the other elf, Orophin replied. “I feel he would even talk to the valar in such a way, especially while on duty.”

Rumil would have laughed had they both not heard their brother, Haldir calling for them to follow. The two bothers shared a look before they hurried to catch up with the others.

 

~ * ~

“Greetings, Thranduil.” Celeborn welcomed the king as Haldir had led him into the study. He had been informed of the mood Thranduil was in when the king arrived in Lorien. It seems that even after a full nights rest, Thranduil’s mood had not changed.

“He’s not a very friendly one, is he?” Thranduil commented after watching Haldir leave the two older elves alone.

“Haldir?” Celeborn looked over. “Only with those he trusts. Though aside from his brothers, there are few who have gained that trust.”

“So they are his brothers,” Thranduil said. “I had thought they might be.”

Celeborn offered Thranduil a drink then motioned for the king to join him out on the balcony. The view below was of Galadriel’s garden and one of Celeborn’s favorite sights.

“Haldir has not always had things easy,” he told Thranduil. “He was still young when his father was killed and his mother sailed not long after. She left him in charge of his two younger brothers, Rumil and Orophin.”

“She did not wish to take them with her?” Thranduil asked, sipping his drink.

“No, she felt their place was still within Arda.” Celeborn told him “And of course, my own mate agreed. We offered to take the three of them in as our own; however, Haldir insisted it was not needed.”

“He is that stubborn?” the king asked.

“Even more than you,” Celeborn laughed, “It is that very stubbornness that has got him where he is today. He studies more and trains harder than any of the others. He’s proven himself to be a great leader to his unit and there is no questioning his loyalty.”

Something had caught Thranduil’s eyes and the king turned his head. He could see the talan across from where they stood and just below it, making his way slowly up the stairs, was Haldir. 

“He backs down from no one,” Thranduil watched as Haldir continued to make his way up to the talan. He tilted his head when the younger elf looked towards Thranduil then disappeared inside. “I saw this in him last night.”

“Should I be concerned?” Celeborn arched an eyebrow when Thranduil laughed. Relaxing a little after the king had shook his head

“I was tired and sore from travel,” he replied. “perhaps even a little cranky. I mentioned I did not wish to wait until this morning and my request was denied.”

Celeborn let out a deep breath then sipped his drink. He looked towards Haldir’s talan then back at Thranduil. The amused look he saw on Thranduil made him give the other elf a questioning look.

“I glared at him and he still had not backed down,” Thranduil told him, sipping his drink.

This time it was Celeborn who laughed. He had seen that very look from Thranduil and few times and very few could have ignored it. With an amused look towards Thranduil, Celeborn headed inside with him.

It was a while later when both elf-lords exited Celeborn’s study. Their meeting was ended and once again, they had come to an agreement over trading schedules and a possible training program that would benefit both realms.

“About Haldir…” Celeborn began but Thranduil stopped him

“Worry not, old friend,” the king replied. “I was not offended and if anything, I was both amused and impressed. Very few would have had the courage.”

As they reached the bottom of the steps, Celeborn saw Thranduil glance in the direction of Haldir’s talan.

“Thranduil, do not toy with him like you have with others,” Celeborn warned “I will not allow it.”

“I have no plans to,” Thranduil said “I was reminded of a younger version of myself. I find that to be rather intriguing.”

'That is what worries me,’ Celeborn thought to himself as the king of Mirkwood walked away. When he glanced up, he saw Haldir standing on his balcony and was watching Thranduil as he left.

 

~ * ~ *~

Two weeks had passed since the King of Mirkwood had arrived in Lorien. Haldir had never met Thranduil before that day and now it seemed he could not get the King out of his mind. What did not help was that no matter where Haldir was going, he always saw Thranduil.

 

“One might think you were stalking me,” Thranduil said as he came into Haldir’s view. He bit back a grin when he saw Haldir roll his eyes. “I will be enjoying a swim later, should you be looking for me.”

Haldir turned to glare at the King but Thranduil had already turned his back to him. He stood silently and watched as Thranduil moved through the market area. He had no plans to go looking for the arrogant King later, even if the thought of seeing him all wet was a tempting one.

“Well,” Rumil said, grinning as he stood with Orophin behind their older brother. “It seems our brother has caught the attention of the King.”

“So I have noticed,” Orophin replied. They both saw Haldir turn and give them a warning look. Being used to seeing this look from him made it easy for them to ignore it. “The question is, what does our dear brother plan to do about it?”

“Not a damn thing,” Haldir snapped. “And unless you both wish for an extended stay at the borders on your next patrol, I suggest you keep your mouths shut.”

“Do you think he’ll go?” Rumil asked as they both had watched Haldir disappear into the weapons shop. “ To find Thranduil, I mean.”

“Of course he will,” Orophin said and pushed Rumil forward so they could follow their older brother. “ He is too curious not to.”

Haldir looked over when his brothers had finally made their way into the shop. Turning his attention back to the shop owner, Haldir tried to pay attention to what the elf was saying but the thought of a wet and naked Thranduil kept coming to mind.

“I will meet you back at the talan.” He told his brothers suddenly.

“Enjoy the view,” Rumil laughed as Haldir left the shop. Neither of the two younger brothers had any doubt to where he was going.

“Maybe we should go easier on him, “ Orophin said thoughtfully. “He may have met his match with Thranduil and it is now Haldir who is the prey and not the hunter.”

 

Haldir silently cursed not only Thranduil as he made his way to the lake, but himself as well for giving in. Had anyone else even tried such a thing with him he would have laughed it off. What was it about Thranduil that had Haldir so intrigued.

“I see you made it,” Thranduil said. “I was starting to think you would not show.”

Haldir, usually known for his snappy replies, found himself suddenly speechless. The vision he had pictured of Thranduil all wet was nothing compared to the sight that now stood before him. Thranduil stood waist deep in the water. Haldir eyes followed a single drop of water as it traveled slowly down the King’s chest then move even further down.

“Join me, “ Thranduil said “the view is even better up close.”

The offer was too tempting for Haldir to ignore. From the moment he had first seen the King, Haldir had felt an attraction towards him. He had not felt this way for someone in a long time and it had never happened after having just met them. There was just something about Thranduil that had had Haldir intrigued.

He removed his tunic and leggings then walked into the water, joining Thranduil where the water was waist deep. He could feel the other elf watching him as he came to stand directly in front of him. Looking him over, Haldir had to agree with Thranduil, the view was better up close.

“It is obvious you know what you want,” Thranduil grinned “but does Lorien’s finest warden have what it takes to go after it?”

“Would I be here if I did not have what it takes?” Haldir questioned. He moved even closer and grinned at the way Thranduil groaned as Haldir pressed up against him. “I know this game, my lord,” Haldir hissed into the King’s ear. “I have played it often.”

Thranduil had no idea when the tables had turned. He was no longer the one in charge and groaned again when Haldir pushed his arousal against his own hard flesh. He clearly had underestimated Haldir yet at the moment all he could think of was how good it felt as the other elf rubbed up against him.

“This is no game I play,” Thranduil moaned “I know what it is that I want.”

Haldir had moved his hand down under the water until he could take Thranduil’s arousal into his hand. He enjoyed hearing the way the King gasped and gently started to move his hand along Thranduil hard length.

“All you want is release,” Haldir told him. “You look for someone to keep your bed warm. What I want, my lord and what I am looking for you are not prepared to give.”

Thranduil growled when he felt Haldir suddenly grip a handful of his hair. When he felt the bite against his neck, it was more than the King could take. His cry of pleasure seem to echo around them as Thranduil had been brought over the edge and he climaxed almost violently.

By the time Thranduil’s mind cleared enough for him to think straight, Haldir was gone. There was no sign of the other elf and Thranduil briefly wondered if it had all been nothing but a fantasy. Only when he realized he could still feel the sting of where Haldir had bit him, did he know it has been no fantasy.

“Now who plays a game?” Thranduil grinned as he made his way out of the water. He pulled on his leggings only then carried the rest of his clothing and headed back to the guest talan he was staying in.

Haldir watched silently as Thranduil had left the water. He let out a deep breath once Thranduil had left the area and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to clear his mind before he could face Thranduil again. He was sure the King had not realized that Haldir had found his own release just from watching Thranduil reach his. This was something he never experienced with anyone before. He was even more confused than he had been earlier.

When enough time had passed, Haldir started the walk back towards his home. His brother’s would be there and he was sure they would be curious. He was grateful when all they did was give him questioning looks but did not ask him anything. He was not sure how he would have explained anything about what had happened, not when he barely even understood it himself.

A few hours had passed and Haldir was more than ready to get some sleep. He had spent a pleasant evening with his brothers and some close friends. Thought it was a distraction he needed he still would catch himself thinking of Thranduil. Even now as he lie in his bed he pictured the King as he had been at the lake, wet, naked and hard. 

He cursed himself for allowing his thoughts to wander back to how Thranduil had looked as he climaxed. He shifted in his bed as he could feel how hard he was now. He knew his dreams would be of Thranduil once again, as they had been since Haldir had first seen him.

 

~ * ~ * ~

“Thranduil,” Celeborn growled as he made his way into the King’s guest talan. He had seen how distracted Haldir had been earlier that morning. Only after he spoke with Rumil did he learn of the time that Haldir had spent with Thranduil. “I warned you not to toy with him.”

“It surprises me how little you know of your marchwarden,” Thranduil said. He took a seat at the small table and motioned for Celeborn to do the same. “It is not me who toyed with him.”

The King’s comment had not been when Celeborn had expected to here. He accepted the glass of wine he was offered and leaned back in his seat, waiting for Thranduil to continue.

“He’s a wild one when he allows it,” Thranduil said “ I saw this side of him yesterday.”

When he saw Celeborn arch an eyebrow, Thranduil sipped his own wine then told the other elf all that had happened at the lake the day before.

“I have seen the way he watches you,” Celeborn said, “the way he turns to look for you when he hears your voice. He is distracted by you and by his thoughts of you.”

“Yet you think I will take advantage of him,” Thranduil said. “and that I would use him just for my pleasure.”

“Your reputation…”Celeborn started to say when he heard Thranduil growling.

“My reputation is nothing but gossip between wishful thinking servants who can only dream of being in my bed,” he snapped

“He has been hurt before,” Celeborn said once he knew Thranduil had calmed down. “and has kept his heart guarded ever since.”

Thranduil was not surprised to hear this and wanted to kick himself for not already knowing this. He had asked around about Haldir discreetly but had not been told of any of Haldir’s past relationships at least not any that had been serious.

“Who?” Thranduil questioned. He was curious to know who would have hurt Haldir and was surprised at the intense urge to find this elf and beat him.

“This is something you need to ask him,” Celeborn said “though you may not like the answer.”

Thranduil had lifted his glass of wine but had yet to take a sip. Celeborn’s reply had him even more curious now and he watched silently as the elf lord started to leave.

“Of all elves, Thranduil,” Celeborn stopped at the door and looked back “ Why Haldir?”

“The heart know what it wants,” Thranduil replied “no one gets to choose who they fall for.”

The last part had been said so quietly that Celeborn wondered if the King even realized that he had been heard. He knew then that it was not only Haldir’s heart that was at risk, Thranduil’s heart was as well.

Thranduil never even looked up as Celeborn left. He let out a deep breath then finished the last of the wine in his glass. Celeborn suggested that he talk with Haldir and that was exactly what he now planned to do. He wanted Haldir to know exactly how he felt and it was time the other elf admitted his own feelings as well.

 

~ * ~ * ~

“I said I wished to be left alone,” Haldir napped as he heard someone enter his room. He assumed it was one of his brother’s again coming to check on him.

“Then order me to leave,” Thranduil challenged. “Tell me you want nothing to do with me and I will walk out that door.”

Haldir opened his mouth to do just that but could not bring himself to say the words. His night had been a restless one as thoughts of the King filled his mind and his dreams when he did find some sleep. He woke that morning thinking Thranduil was next to him and had been disappointed to find it had been only a dream.

“I do know what it is you want, Haldir.” Thranduil said, “What it is you are looking for.”

“Enlighten me,” Haldir challenged “prove that you are the wise King everyone believes you to be.”

Thranduil could see that challenge in Haldir’s eyes and smiled. This was the side of Haldir that he wanted to see. He watched as Haldir moved from the bed and came to stand directly in front of him.

“You want someone who can bring out the passion in you,” Thranduil told him. “someone who will show he always wants you as much as you want him. You want someone who accepts you as who you are even when you are being stubborn and pig headed. Mostly, you are looking for that one elf that can give as well as he can take.”

Haldir had not moved as Thranduil stepped closer. He wanted to deny everything that had been said but he knew it was the truth. When he felt Thranduil’s hand against his jaw, he closed his eyes and leaned into it. He moaned when the kiss first started and by the time it came to an end, Haldir could barely breathe. He gripped the front of Thranduil’s tunic as his legs threatened to give out.

“I can give you what you want and need,” Thranduil said, breathing deeply “if you will give me the chance.”

“You can have anyone you wish,” Haldir said “You are a king.”

“This is your home,” he pointed out “ I am no king here, Haldir. I am just an elf that wants the same things you do. I want to feel the same intense pleasure you gave me at the lake.”

When Thranduil pressed against him and Haldir felt how hard they both were, he grabbed the front of Thranduil’s tunic and ripped it open. He pushed Thranduil’s head back and licked along his neck as he worked at getting Thranduil’s leggings open. It did not take long before both elves were naked in Haldir’ bed.

“This is my house, King,” Haldir growled. He nipped along Thranduil’s chest then bit down on each nipple before he lifted his head. “and this is my bed,” he continued. He grinned wickedly when Thranduil suddenly shouted with pleasure. Haldir enjoyed seeing the pleasure in Thranduils eyes as he stroked him.

“Haldir,” Thranduil moaned then pulled the other elf down closer and kissed him deeply. “end this sweet torture and take me.”

The King of Mirkwood watched, rather impatiently, as Haldir took his time reaching for the oil. The sight that followed almost pushed Thranduil over the edge. Haldir had let the oil drop onto his hard flesh and was stroking along his length slowly. Thranduil ached with need as Haldir stroked himself and moaned the King’s name.

Haldir had not expected the amount of pleasure he felt when he eased himself into Thranduil. He was sure he would pass out as the intense feeling continued to increase. He did not dare move yet and judging by the deep breathing in his ear, Thranduil needed him to stay still as well.

“Now, “ Haldir heard Thranduil moan into his ear. He had heard the desperate need in the King’s voice and knew neither of them would be able to take this slow. Thranduil wanted it hard and Haldir was more than eager to give it to him.

Thranduil was at the very edge of his limit and the instant he felt Haldir’s touch against his hardened flesh, he lost what control he had been holding onto. The King roared with pleasure as he came between them, his hands gripped Haldir’s hair tightly and he held the other’s elf’s head back. Lifting his own head, Thranduil could still feel the pleasure moving through him and he bit Haldir’s neck and marked him.

Haldir had not lasted a second longer when Thranduil marked him. He cried out the King’s name just as he had erupted deep inside him. He remained buried deep inside Thranduil as they both tried to catch their breath. He realized after a few minutes that he had collapsed against the King and Thranduil’s arms were now wrapped around him.

It was comfortable feeling to be lying in his bed with the elf he knew he had feelings for. The memory of having the same feelings once before came to mind. Things had not gone as Haldir had planned and he had vowed never to be hurt that way again

“Is this what you came here for?” Haldir asked. He pulled away from Thranduil and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his back to the King.

“No,” Thranduil told him. “I was bothered by something I heard and it was suggested I come ask you about it.”

“And instead you decided to see how fast you could get into my bed.” Haldir comment. He did not expect to be suddenly pulled back down onto the bed. Nor had he been prepared to be looking up at a now angry King.

“If that had been all I wanted, you would have been in my bed the day we met,” Thranduil snapped. “There is something between us, Haldir. I want the chance to find out what.”

“Do you?” Haldir challenged. He moved out from under Thranduil and knew very well that the King had allowed this to happen. Had Thranduil wanted to keep him in place, he would have. “How often have you said this to others?”

“Do not believe all that you hear about me,” Thranduil replied. “I know what is said about my reputation.”

“You know nothing of what I have heard.” Haldir said. He got up from the bed and grabbed his leggings off the chair. Glancing briefly at Thranduil and he slipped into his leggings.

“Tell me then,” the king challenged “what rumors have you heard about me.”

Haldir watched as Thranduil moved from the bed. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Haldir was enjoying the sight of seeing Thranduil standing naked before him. If the King planned this as a distraction, it was working. Haldir found it was hard to think straight when all he could focus on was the sight in front of him.

“Would you prefer I get dressed?” Thranduil grinned. He saw the way Haldir was looking him over and though it had not been his plan, he was enjoying the hunger he now saw in Haldir’s eyes

Haldir shook his head in reply then shot Thranduil a look before he stood up and left the room. He knew Thranduil had followed him out into the cooking area. Had his brother’s been there, he would never have lived this down. Once they got over the shock of seeing a naked King in his talan.

“Haldir,” just hearing the way Thranduil said his name had made Haldir shiver. He closed his eyes as he felt the king move behind him. His whole body tensed as Thranduil slowly slid his arms around Haldir’s waist.

“I know you have been hurt in the past,” Thranduil said, still speaking gently in Haldir’s ear. “ I know how hard it is for you to trust anyone.”

“It is more than that,” Haldir said, turning to face him. He had expected the king to step back but Thranduil stayed where he was. Haldir closed his eyes again and for a brief few seconds, he enjoyed having Thranduil press against him. “You are a king,” Haldir pointed out. “Others will always seek ways to please you or seduce you. What would you need from me? I am nothing but a warden.”

Thranduil had tilted his head and kissed Haldir’s neck. When he heard Haldir’s comment, he reached out and ran a hand through the other elf’s hair. He wanted to stay this close against him and from what he could see, Haldir did not wish for him to move either.

“You are far more than just a warden,” Thranduil said. “there are many here who would agree. You work hard at keeping others from seeing the real you, yet we see it anyway. The way you protect this realm, the way you care for your bothers and your loyalty to Celeborn and Galadriel. 

“It would never work,” Haldir said suddenly “we live in two very different realms.”

Haldir knew by the amused look Thranduil was giving him that his last excuse had been a weak one. He knew he felt something for the king but he just wasn’t sure if he could finally let his guard down just yet, though he could feel that a part of him wanted to.

“That does not stop Legolas and Elladan,” Thranduil grinned “even with the distance that often separates them they make it work.

At hearing these names, Haldir suddenly tensed up and he knew Thranduil had felt it as well. He said nothing as he felt the King take a step back and Haldir could not bring himself to look at him.

Thranduil watched Haldir closely. He could feel how tense the other elf was now and knew it had been from his mentioning Legolas and Elladan. It was at the moment that Celeborn’s comment came to mind and he was right Thranduil was not going to like the answer to this.

“It was Legolas? ”The king asked. “he was the one who hurt you?”

“No,” Haldir replied. “not in the way you are thinking. I had feeling for someone years ago. He was young but I had been willing to wait. He swore he felt the same and then he met your son. I never blamed either of them and these things do happen. I just…”

“You just decided that it would be better to be alone than to risk your heart again,” Thranduil continued for him and saw Haldir nod in reply. “ and now, no matter how much you try and deny it, your heart is leaving you no choice, you feel these feelings again.” He added. He stepped closer and kissed the tip of Haldir’s ear softly “for me,” he continued.

“Yes,” Haldir replied. “only now, what I feel, is much more intense.”

Thranduil could feel Haldir shaking against him and knew he needed to give the warden some time. He stepped back slowly though he slid his hands across Haldir’s shoulders as he moved back.

“I want to see where these feelings between us lead,” Thranduil told him. “my feelings are true, Haldir, and in time you realize this. If you are to believe any rumors about me, then believe that I do not take random lovers to my bed. Those that I have chosen to be with are elves that I have cared deeply for. I have never used anyone just to give into a need nor have I ever betrayed any of my lovers. As for how many I’ve had? “ he grinned. “There has only been one since my wife died.”

“Only one?” Haldir asked, not quite sure whether he should believe it or not.

“Yes,” Thranduil laughed “Only one. It lasted no more then a decade and it never became more serious than two friends comforting each other when needed.”

“And now?” Haldir could not help ask curiously “where is he?”

“He received word that a good friend of his had been injured,” Thranduil replied “It made him realize just how he felt about this friend and he rushed to Rivendell to finally admit how he felt. They have been married for many years now.”

Thranduil took a step closer and leaned into kiss Haldir gently. He was relieved when the other elf had not pulled away and had even returned the kiss.

“I will give you time to sort your thoughts.” Thranduil told him. “my personal guards are preparing to return earlier than planned to Mirkwood in a few days. Whether I will return with them will be up to you.”

Haldir silently watched as Thranduil had walked back into the bedroom. After a few minutes the King returned only this time he was dressed in his leggings and boots. His tunic was draped over one shoulder. Even with his clothes on, Thranduil was a sight to see.

“The choice is now yours Haldir,” Thranduil said. He kissed the warden one last time before he started to leave the talan. “you already know what I hope your answer will be.”

 

~ * ~ * ~

A few days had passed and Haldir had barely left his talan unless it was needed. He tried to clear his mind but all he could think about was the King and for these feelings that Haldir knew he would soon have to face, he just was not sure he was ready to. He was surprised to see Celeborn standing at the entrance, watching him.

“It was just the other day when Thranduil told me that the heart knows what it wants,” Celeborn replied “He is right. Arrogant and annoying at times but he is often right.”

“So I should just give in?” Haldir asked. “Tell him how I feel and then watch him leave back to Mirkwood. My home is here and he is the King of an entire realm.”

“You both are so much more alike than you know,” Celeborn gave Haldir an amused grin “ both caring, protective and extremely stubborn and pig headed.” Celeborn motioned for Haldir to join him on the balcony. “How often do I send messengers to Mirkwood?”

“Quite often,” Haldir replied “what does this have to do with anything?”

Celeborn looked over at Haldir and arched an eyebrow. It amused him that Haldir was distracted enough that he had not seen where Celeborn had been going with this.

“I see no reason why you cannot deliver these messages for me,” Celeborn pointed out. “take your brother’s with you, I am sure they would enjoy themselves.” Celeborn reached out and placed his hand on Haldir’s shoulder, giving a light squeeze in support.

“He will stay loyal,” Celeborn said “He may be arrogant, stubborn and rude at time but he is one of the most loyal elves I know. He doesn’t often show his feelings for other but he cares deeply for all of those he allows to get close.” Celeborn shook his head as he glanced out towards the direction of the guest talan. “do you wish to know what he is doing at this very moment?”

Haldir had also been looking in same direction. He could see the talan where the King was staying but could see the King. He arched an eyebrow slightly as he turned his head to look at Celeborn.

“I assumed as much,” Celeborn laughed ‘He waits for you. When I left him, he was sitting on the sofa and had one glass of wine in his hand with another waiting on the mantle.” He turned so he was facing Haldir now. “I was against this at first as I did not want him toying with you. I was wrong, Haldir. I can clearly see how he feels about you and how you feel about him.”

“Messages?” Haldir asked, giving Celeborn a hopeful look.

“As often as I can spare you,” Celeborn grinned “ now do not keep him waiting a moment longer. Go take what you so have been waiting a long time for.”

Haldir gave a simple nod then made his way down the stairs. He kept his focus towards the stairs that lead to the talan where Thranduil was. He never saw his bothers watching him or the grin Celeborn had as he watched as well.

“your glass is on the table,” He heard Thranduil tell him as he entered the talan. Picking it up, he sipped from it slowly as he joined Thranduil in the sitting room. The minute he got close enough, the King had taken Haldir’s hand and pulled him down onto the sofa with him.

“You knew I would come?” Haldir asked, closing his eyes as Thranduil nuzzled his neck

“No,” Thranduil replied. He grinned when he heard Haldir moaning “ but I had hoped.”

“Will you be staying then?” Haldir questioned “even when your guards leave?”

“I have no plans to leave for a while” Thranduil replied then silenced any further question Haldir may have asked as he kissed him deeply.

Their wine glasses had been left ignored now as both elves cared for nothing else around them. Their attention only on each other as each one helped the other out of their clothes. It had only been a few days they had been apart and it had felt like an eternity. Haldir wondered again how they would manage when Thranduil returned to his home.

“Stop thinking so much,” Thranduil hissed into his ear. “ I would prefer you to notice when I seduce you.”

Haldir chuckled as he took the King’s hand and placed it over his arousal, moaning when he felt Thranduil’s fingers wrapping around him slowly

“Trust me,” Haldir arched into the king’s gentle touch “I have noticed.”

Thranduil enjoyed seeing the pleasure in Haldir’s eyes. He watched as his warden drop his head back and moaned the king’s name. Hearing the way Haldir had said his name had turned Thranduil on even more. He was not sure he could continue with his plan to take things slow. His desire was increasing with every second that passed.

“Now who’s thinking too much?” Haldir moaned. He’d noticed the faraway look in his lover’s eyes.

“I was trying to keep from ravishing you too quickly,” Thranduil chuckled “you are not so easy to resist.”

“Then stop trying,” Haldir told him. He pulled the King’s head down and kissed him deeply “ by all means, my King, ravish me already.”

It was more than Thranduil could take when Haldir had given his consent. He saw the desire in the warden’s eyes and Thranduil knew he had lost the fight. He could barely hold back even as he took the time to prepare Haldir.

“Enough, “ Haldir growled “ Have me and end our suffering.” He added as he writhed against the bed. He could not even remember when they had moved to the bedroom and he found he didn’t even care. All that mattered now was the intense pleasure he felt as Thranduil entered him and both elves had cried out in pleasure.

Thranduil did not rush things but his movements were not slow either. He had remained buried deep inside Haldir as he marked him, biting his neck until he had left his mark. He pushed up to balance himself in his hands when he started to thrust into Haldir, slowly at first but the more his pleasure increased, the harder his thrusts became.

He knew the instant Haldir was reaching his limit. He felt his lover tense beneath him as he arched up against him. He grinned as Haldir had shouted the Kings name then with one final thrust, Thranduil erupted, growling Haldir name before he had collapsed against him.

“That is twice,” Haldir said, touching his neck where Thranduil had marked him. Before Thranduil could say a word, Haldir had flipped them over. He grinned wickedly then lowered his head, licked along the King’s neck.

He chuckled when he felt Thranduil shiver beneath him. Running a hand through Thranduil’s hair, he suddenly pulled Thranduil’s head back and marked him. The growl he heard from the King is the exact reaction he had hope for. It was Thranduil’s cries of pleasure that now echoed through the talan.

“Claiming what is yours?” Thranduil growled, letting Haldir have his way with him. Feeling Haldir thrusting harder and faster and the King knew he had his answer. He enjoyed seeing Haldir like this and had no plans to ever change that in him, in fact, his plan was to provoke this side of Haldir to come out more often.

Haldir was not sure who had came first that time, nor did he care. His own cries of pleasure had mixed with Thranduil and the warden fell exhausted against the King. Both were breathing hard the last thing Haldir felt as he drifted off to sleep was Thranduil’s arms moving around him.

 

~ * ~ * ~ *

“Sire," the young elf nervously made his way towards Thranduil. “A messenger from Lorien has arrived.”

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as he glanced towards the elf. The ellon was barely past his majority and he looked like he was ready to bolt.

“Well,” Thranduil replied calmly, “where might I find this messenger?”

“I am not sure exactly,” he replied “he said to give you this.”

Thranduil took the sealed missive. He knew the seal to be Celeborn’s and became concerned that something had happened to Haldir. He looked up to see the young elf hurry through the doors then looked down at the letter in his hand.

 

Thranduil,

Enjoy my marchwarden until Haldir sees fit to return to Lorien. I have a feeling he will be in no rush to end his visit to your realm any time soon. Haldir requested that I tell you that he is waiting and your glass of wine is on your table.

 

Celeborn

 

Thranduil grinned wickedly. He knew exactly where Haldir was and he planned to take Celeborn’s advice. He was going to enjoy having Haldir back in Mirkwood with him. They had been bound years earlier and The king has ached to have his mate with him.

“I think,” He heard Haldir say as he entered the room. He growled as he found Haldir already naked and in bed. “You should show me how much you missed me.”

And that is exactly what Thranduil did…

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

The End


End file.
